gone and continued
by shadowreaperzx24
Summary: tai saw sora kiss matt and runs away. ends up meeting jaden moto! yugi moto and tea gardner son. he also gets adopted into there family at age 17. new threat came to the DW. matt and sora and the rest of the digidestined tried to find tai and eventually did. but they didn't know tai was with new group of digidestined named the digisaviors. Jaden and Alexis, Tai and sora
1. the heartbreaker

Shadowreaperzx24 here with a new story crossover

Disclaimer I do not own digimon.

Tai's pov

It was raining and it seems that it can't stop. Tai was running home after soccer practice to visit his girlfriend Sora. They started dating after defeating the last enemy in the digital world. He ran though a shortcut. Thought the park and he is home. When he ran though the park he saw two love birds there almost kissing. He tried to get a better look and saw that it was Sora and Matt. Hugging each other in their arm's not wanting to let go. His eye's width until the pupils became so small you can't see it.

Sora's pov

Sora closed her eyes and began to move toward Matt. She felt the love between them but it was different with Tai but she continued. Their lips met and a shock was sent to the both of them. Sora and Matt continued kissing until they heard a gasp.

Sora turned around and saw Tai frozen and shocked that she kissed matt. Her eyes too began to width and looked at Matt who was standing there looking shocked too.

Before she spoke Tai ran home, Sora was there for hours thinking what to do and ran after Tai.

Tai's pov

"Fuck the world, why is it always me who get hurt" Tai thought. He ran home pushing his sore leg to get home and pack. Leaving this place in his past life and forgotten. He opened the door and rushed in took a duffel bag and packed all necessary stuff. He brought all his money and told Agumon everything. He wrote a letter stating he will never come back, telling them do not look for him. Before he went out the door he placed his phone on the table next to the two notes I wrote and dashed out the door with Agumon with him.

To Be Continued

Read And Review


	2. enter the king of game son Jaden moto

Shadowreaperzx24 here with a new story crossover

Disclaimer I do not own digimon.

Last time on gone and continued

_Tai's pov_

"_Fuck the world, why is it always me who get hurt" Tai thought. He ran home pushing his sore leg to get home and pack. Leaving this place in his past life and forgotten. He opened the door and rushed in took a duffel bag and packed all necessary stuff. He brought all his money and told __Agumon everything. He wrote a letter stating he will never come back, telling them do not look for him. Before he went out the door he placed his phone on the table next to the note and dashed out the door with Agumon with him._

Sora's POV

When I got to Tai's apartment, he was nowhere in sight. I ran from room to room and still didn't find him. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. I looked at the counter and saw his phone and two letters. I looked at it and they were addressed to me and his family. Sora took the one that was designated for her. She opened it and read it.

_Hello ex-girlfriend,_

_How does it feel knowing that u where to main problem of my disappearance? I figured that u'll come and apologize to make everything better? Well u guessed word. How's that backstabbing bastard treating u? Probably treating u like a fucking angel huh! Will I hope u two rot to death and don't even try to find me! I won't be at the digital world or here in this trash city. Also __Agumon with me and knows __**our **__current condition. Let's say he hates ur fucking guts know.__ I will be far away from u and ur new boyfriend. U can cry all u want now but nothing is going to change u backstabbing son of a bitch. _

_Your ex-boyfriend _

_Tai Y_

After reading that letter I fell to my knee and cried my heart out. "My one true love saw me kiss another man and now is gone where could he be, out in the cold and rainy weather." Sora thought "I probably should stay here and explain this to his folks or may be not they probably will yell at me."

Third person POV

Sora just walked out of the apartment and went back home and cried herself to sleep.

Tai's POV

I was running though the streets on am empty night. Rain dropping on my face making my vision's blurry. I ran the last corner and ump into someone.

"Ouch!" we both said in unison

I looked up and saw a kid about my age and have brown and orange. The kid asked "Are u alright?" I nodded to answer. Asked me a lot of questions like my name, where I live and age. I told him I am Tai currently 16 year old and ran away from home.

He had a confused look saying "why u ran away from home?"

He told me I can stay with him for now because I don't have a place to life and pretend we knew each other.

When we got to his house it was huge. It was a FUCCCKING mansion with his butler and maids that he treats with respects and care. When we got to the front door he turned around and told me his name is "Jaden Moto." My eye popped out the son of the king of games is in front of my eyes. I stood still utterly shocked.

What happens next on gone and continued find out next time.

p.s this is my own plot I am not following the video! Just to be clear.

R&R

PM me for questions.


	3. Into the family

Last time

_When we got to the front door he turned around and told me his name is "Jaden Moto." My eye popped out the son of the king of games is in front of my eyes. I stood still utterly shocked._

Now

Jaden's POV

My name is "Jaden Moto." Tai who was in front of me was shocked. His facial expression was saying "OMG I am meeting the King of Game Son." I chuckled a bit and went in to greet my family. I have a sister and brother they are twins who are younger than me by 4 years. I stood in front of my family and introduced. "Tai, this is my father Yugi Moto, my mother Tea Moto, my 12 year old sister Saki Moto and my 12 year old brother Jake Moto."

Tai's Pov

I greeted them all saying my age (16) and my name I didn't bother saying my last name. To my surprise Jaden is older than me by 5 months. I saw Jaden enter a room with his dad

Jaden's POV

I went into my dad's room to ask him if my friend can stay because he ran away from home. My dad said "yes but u have to show him around the house also your birthday is come up so be ready for your presents."

I went to tell Tai that he is stay with use and will decorate the guess room to his taste. It took us two weeks to finish the room and all. I also manage to buy him a deck of his own and fixed it a bit with my duel spirit Yubel in my room. Yubel is very special to me. She has a mission to teach me to use my dark power for good. No one knows I can see duel spirits expect my dad and the reason I know I have power is because my father told me at three. I glanced at the clock and saw it was two in the morning time to get some sleep. I placed the deck on my counter and turned off the light.

no one's pov

It was next morning and the first two that woke up was Jaden and Tai. Jaden gave Tai his new deck and his duel disk. Soon Jaden's parent and little siblings came down. They were talking about duel academy and how Jaden will be joining when he turns 18. Yugi asked Tai if he wanted to join and he said sure. They filled out Tai's reservation form and sent them to Kiba. To Tai it was a new future up ahead for him.

T.B.C

R&R


End file.
